


Magnus Loses The Baby

by fandomsnstuff



Series: Lilliana Bluejeans [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Post-Canon, he has to angus to help him, it's exactly what the title says, magnus loses the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Magnus is babysitting Lup and Barry's two-year-old.At least, he's supposed to be. He can't exactly babysit a baby he can't find.He turned around for two seconds, and she vanished. After too long of not finding her, he calls in some reinforcements.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides & Kravitz
Series: Lilliana Bluejeans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Magnus Loses The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of Chaotic Uncle Kravitz, now it's time for Disaster Uncle Magnus

Magnus opens a random kitchen cupboard and peers in as the stone of farspeech in his hand rings. He closes the cupboard and opens another as the ringing on his stone stops and the person on the other end picks up. 

“Hel-” 

“I lost the baby.” 

There’s a beat of silence as the person on the other end processes this information. 

There’s laughter. “Of course you did.” 

“Ango, I need you to come help me find her. I’ve been looking for a half hour now, and I’ve only got an hour before Lup and Barry are supposed to come pick her up.” 

“She’s only two, Magnus. She can’t have gotten far.” 

“I’ve looked everywhere!” 

“Clearly not  _ everywhere _ . How’d you even lose her?”

“I-” Magnus groans as another kitchen cupboard comes up empty- “I left her on the living room floor to go make lunch. When I turned back around, she was gone. I swear I’ve looked everywhere. Please, Ango, I need the world’s greatest detective.” 

“I’m in Neverwinter, Magnus. I can’t get to Raven’s Roost quickly unless one of the Reapers-” 

“Call Kravitz. He’s just as much of a disaster uncle as I am and we all know it. He won’t rat me out. Angus  _ please _ .” 

Angus sighs. “I won’t make any promises, but I’ll call Kravitz.” 

“ _ Thank you _ .”

Magnus hangs up, and does another loop around the house. He looks in every room, in every piece of furniture with a door, underneath and behind everything. He looks in the dog kennel in the backyard. All the dog watch him with interest as he looks in every corner, lifting up blankets and bed and toys. He still comes up empty. 

He goes back to the house and is just about ready to panic when a rift opens up in his kitchen. 

Angus and Kravitz step through it. 

“Thank god you’re here,” Magnus says, breathless. “I’ve looked everywhere at least twice.” 

“Don’t worry,” Kravitz says, “we’ve all been there.” 

“Really?” 

Kravitz shrugs. “One time I forgot she could walk and she wandered off. I found her behind the shrubs in our front yard.” 

“I don’t understand why they keep letting you babysit,” Angus says from the living room, looking over the last spot Lilliana had been seen. 

“She was  _ fine _ , she likes hanging out with me.” 

Angus shakes his head. He pulls out his wand and pauses for a moment, casting a spell. “Okay,” he says, “she’s still on the property, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

Magnus breathes a sigh of relief. 

Angus hums, tapping his wand against his chin, looking over the toys scattered over the floor. “The raven plushie,” he says, “she brings it with her everywhere now, doesn’t she?” 

Kravitz stands a little straighter, grinning. “She sure does.” 

“It’s not here.” Angus gestures at the mess on the floor with his wand. “So…” the tip of his wand glows for a moment as he casts a Locate Object. After a moment, he turns and walks outside. Then he walks over to the kennel. He stands on the threshold and observes the room. 

“There,” he says, pointing to a corner with a pile of fluff curled up in a dog bed. 

The three of them walk over to see one of Magnus’s big, fluffy dogs asleep in the dog bed, and nuzzled into the mountain of fur, clutching a raven plushie, positioned in just the right way that she’s hidden from view unless you’re looking right at her, is Lilliana. 

Magnus bends down and extracts the sleeping toddler from the pile of fur she’d nuzzled herself into. She makes a few disgruntled noises at the loss of warmth, but stays asleep as Magnus positions her in his arms. 

“Thanks Ango,” Magnus says quietly, “I owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come on over to my Lilli-centric tumblr @lillianabluejeans


End file.
